Pet, Peaches and Patches
by CCke
Summary: It's about a ring and Cordy, BtVS-crossover
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pet, Peaches and Patches  
  
Author : Aset  
  
E-mail : Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution : sure, just let me know  
  
Feedback: yes please! Love it, need it!!!  
  
Status: not finished  
  
Sequel/Season info: season 3 of Angel, before WITW  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Pairings: well, there will be C/A in it! Guaranteed! (Like I want to write something else ?!?) And some F/G probably.  
  
Summary: I haven't figured this one out myself. It's got something to do with a ring and Cordy. Romance is in it for sure! Maybe I'll make this one a cross-over, not sure yet... (maybe I should do a little poll...)  
  
Disclaimer: Gee, if I owned them, you really think I would be writing fanfic???!!!???  
  
Author's note : English isn't my native tongue and I haven't got a bèta, so...there can be mistakes in the text(care to bèta ? Mail me please ! ! ! ;o) )  
  
*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°-*-°- *-°-*-°-*-° -*-° -*-°  
  
Prologue  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
'I. I can't reach it !' She yelled as she stretched out her hand one last time, reaching out for the ring at the other side of the bars.  
  
'Let me try' a voice behind her said  
  
'No, my hands are smaller'  
  
'I got a stick'  
  
'Oh' she said as she made way for the man as he tried to get a hold of the jewel. It was a beautiful platinum ring with a text carved in it, nicely finished with a shiny diamond. It didn't take long before the man could fetch it with a little help of the stick in his hands. The woman took the ring, smiling brightly.  
  
'It's beautiful! Have you ever seen something like this?' she said as she put it on.  
  
'No.it's a one of a kind too' The man said as he grabbed the woman by the hand, leading them out of the sewers and out of the old building.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
PART ONE  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cordelia was sitting on the couch, surrounded by her friends and co- workers, showing of the ring that was shining on her hand.  
  
'Wow, Cordy.It's beautiful' Fred exclaimed as she looked at the jewel and the diamond worked up in it.  
  
'Marvellous really' Wesley said, Britishly enthusiastic as ever.  
  
Gunn nodded as he put his hands in his pockets, glaring over in Fred's direction. Angel remained silent, and so did Connor, fast asleep in his father's arms.  
  
'I'm still wondering how he could afford it' Gunn said.  
  
'I bet it isn't even a real diamond' Angel said before Cordy got a chance to tell them all how successful her latest conquest was. Angel couldn't help but to sound a bit jealous. Everybody knew he had a thing going for the former Mayqueen, everybody except Cordy and Angel himself was in a little phase of denial.  
  
'Angel! Richy did. it's a real one!' Cordy defended her new-found love, and his money.  
  
'It's true.you can see it perfectly.look at those colours, and then there are the perfect squares. nice table.it's a real one all right, a real expensive one too' Fred had taken Cordy's hand to have a closer look at the ring, and the stone.  
  
Angel grumbled, then turned back to his dark corner. He didn't like this new guy. 'Even that Greaselhug was better' he thought, 'Cordy deserves better'.  
  
Richard - Richy -Groenenbergh was 27, handsome and rich. And he'd set his eyes on Cordy some weeks ago, took her out on several dinners, and even a movie and had spoiled her with gifts, which often came with those blue boxes she adored so much. Yesterday he'd given her a ring. a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, really expensive. He didn't propose, but Angel was sure that wouldn't take that long anymore, although he hadn't spent the night. 'Otherwise she would've mentioned it' he thought.  
  
He really didn't like Richard, not from the first time he'd seen the guy, picking up Cordy in his expensive convertible. She wore a gorgeous coctaildress that night, he remembered, that made her look really. just breathtaking. He looked just like all the other rich guys Cordy used to date when she first came to LA, like that Wilson Christopher and the others that had passed the review. It's true he never really liked one of them, but there was something about this guy that made him dislike him even more. He'd done some research on ' Groenenbergh, Richard' that evening, but all he could find was a perfectly clean record ; no criminal history, no sudden wealth, no demonic involvement, no smelly money. Just a normal, good- looking rich guy, with a millionaire-daddy, with a degree in Ancient History. Richard had studied in England, at the university of Oxford, but he didn't really use his diploma for research or so, he just worked in his father's firm 'J. Groenenbergh Publishing Agency' and wrote a couple of books. Of course he wanted to see Cordy happy, but not with Richy.  
  
Angel sighed as he put Connor down in his playpen. 'If only she'd have a vision tonight', he thought, 'he'd sack her for sure'  
  
Cordy had never had a vision when Richy was around, and although they weren't so violent anymore since she'd became partially demon, they were sometimes still pretty nasty to watch, or when she went floating, that was weird. But Richard didn't know all that. To him she was just a beautiful, young, smart woman.  
  
'Deep thoughts?' a voice behind him asked, causing him to jump.  
  
'Cordelia!'  
  
She smiled. It didn't really happen that often that she could make Angel jump. Usually, that was his gig.  
  
'Scared you?' she asked, a more brighter smile on her face, ' I just came to say goodnight to our little angel before I leave'  
  
'Little?' he raised a brow  
  
'Not you! The baby!' she exclaimed, poking him in his ribs. But his remark was cute, and she'd noticed it.  
  
'Oh.So, you're going out tonight?'  
  
'Uhu. Richy is taking me to some fancy restaurant.'  
  
'You look splendid' he said, and she really did. She was wearing a skirt, reaching until her knees, with a blue flower-print, and a slightly transparent white blouse, which exposed a little, but was still very appropriate.  
  
''Thanks.'  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them although both had plenty of things to say.  
  
'What's wrong, Angel ?' Cordy asked her friend.  
  
He looked at her, then turned his gaze towards his baby-son, who had woken up now and was playing with a little toy. Angel had that sad-'I'm all tortured'-look on his face  
  
'I think he's growing a tooth' he said as his hand found his son's.  
  
'I mean you.What's bothering you, Angel? And don't say 'nothing', 'cause I know that something is bothering you'  
  
He sighed and showed a sudden interest in his shoes, 'Richy...I don't trust him' he blurted out  
  
'I should've know' she raised her voice, 'I meet this great guy who I like and who actually likes me too, and there you are, hating him!'  
  
'I don't hate him' Angel said with an innocent voice, but he still didn't look up.  
  
'No, but you don't like him. What is it with you, Angel? Don't you want me to be happy? Or just because you're all black and broody, I should be too?'  
  
'I...' Angel wanted to reply, but they were interrupted by Fred, saying Richard had arrived.  
  
'Have fun' he said while she placed a kiss on Connor's forehead, leaving him behind without saying a word, or looking at him.  
  
Angel looked for comfort with his baby-boy, but Connor seemed to be having more interest in his rattle then in his father's hand. Sadly he heard Cordy's laugher in the distance as she greeted her love, leaving for an evening of joy, money and maybe some loving too...  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
'Can't I keep it, please Ray' she said in her sweetest voice as her eyes were fixed on the precious jewel on her finger. If gold could melt with only a look, there wouldn't be any gold left around her finger, so long had she been staring at it, moving it over and over again, changing the incidence of light on the diamond until she thought she'd seen every possible sparkle, then she'd start all over again. It was the most beautiful thing she'd even seen.  
  
'No, Gilly, you know it...this one's for Big Boss. With the money we get I'll buy you a hundred rings.'  
  
'But I want this one' she whimpered.  
  
She was a pretty young girl, about 22 years old, dressed in trashy-looking clothes, her blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders, her lips were full and red, like her nails.  
  
'Sorry, G. You know we can't do this. We need the money, and you know what happens when the boss gets angry.' The man said, stepping up to her, holding out his hand demanding the ring. Gilly sighed and put the ring in Ray's hands.  
  
'But know I don't like it!' She added, then left her seat, walking across the room towards the kitchen-table, lighting her cigarette, and inhaled deeply.  
  
They were in Ray's studio, in one of the more bad neighbourhoods of LA. It was dirty, as usual, with is dirty laundry thrown over one of the seats, and dirty cups on the table. Gilly didn't really like it there, she preferred her own apartment, which wasn't much better than Ray's, but it was better. She never stayed over at his' place. They always went to her's but the so-called 'Big boss' would call them at Ray's place in about half an hour to arrange the transaction. 1000$ each if they got the ring in one piece. Gilly didn't really like this kind of jobs, but it was a way to make some quick cash. She grew up in a small town in Texas on a farm. She wanted to make fame and fortune, and despite the words of her parents, she left for LA as soon as she finished High School. As so many she wanted to become an actress, but it didn't work out, until she met Ray. She'd done some modelling for on of his friends, and after some time she started to help him out on his 'jobs' and soon after they became an item. She'd never met big Boss; all she knew was that he was rich and powerful. He ordered, they got him what he wanted without asking questions. In the time she'd shared with Ray, working for Big Boss, she'd seen some strange thins, so when he'd send them after the ring she didn't even raise a brow anymore.  
  
She walked over to the window, looking out over the citylights, finishing her cigarette. Then the phone rang... It was Big Boss. Ray didn't say much, but then again he never did.  
  
'You remain silent when Big boss is talking. Only speak when you're supposed to' he'd told her once. She knew Ray feared Big Boss, she could hear it in the way he talked about him.  
  
'His servants are coming for it' he said as he hung up.  
  
'And the money?' Gilly asked.  
  
'They'll bring it along' Ray played with he ring in his hand, 'This pretty's worth a lot. Must be important'  
  
'I have no doubt about it. He send us into those creepy sewers... With all those rats' Gilly involuntarily shivered.  
  
The rats... She hated those the most. Roaches, she could live with roaches... Creepy antlers are fine, but no tails... no yukkie rats with naked tails...  
  
'There were no rats' Ray said in a monotone voice, opening a can of beer.  
  
'It were dirty, smelly sewers Ray! Of course there were rats!'  
  
Ray sighed and went to sit down again. He regretted getting Gilly to help him, but there was no way back. She was already too involved now...  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Sorry sweetie. Business.' Richard explained as he rejoined Cordy at their table in the restaurant, putting his cell-phone down. She smiled at him and said it was okay.  
  
'Nothing can spoil this evening', she thought,' Champagne, candles, handsome, rich man...'  
  
'You look absolutely amazing' he said, taking her hand, placing a small kiss upon it.  
  
They'd arrived at the restaurant about an hour ago. Richard knew the Chef and had arranged some privacy for them... a private diningroom. There were white flowers everywhere, soft, romantic music filled the room, and candles gave it just that extra touch. A table was set up in the middle, decorated with some flowers and candles, and a bottle of champagne waiting for them in the ice-basket.  
  
'Have you chosen, my dear?' he asked, letting go of her hand, taking the bottle of champagne, filling their glasses again.  
  
'I...uh...not really' she admitted. There was just so much to choose from... It reminded her of her family diners, at her birthday, her parent's wedding anniversary,... Life had been good to her back then...  
  
'The Caesar's salad is great here, and the lobster is too...' Richy said as he read the menu, 'You know what you'll do...Take them both.'  
  
Cordy smiled, 'Isn't that like...too much for me?'  
  
'Don't worry...the lobster's for both of us'  
  
'Oh'  
  
Richard was right. The salad was excellent, as was the lobster. Richard tried to keep their conversation interesting for her, and she appreciated his efforts, although she didn't really knew anything about the evolution in wallpaintings in the beginning of the first century a.d. in Roman graves. But Richard was sweet. She couldn't help but notice the wrinkles she he smiled.  
  
'It's cute' she thought,' just like Angel when...' she stopped...' No...No thinking about Broody-boss tonight' she said to herself, 'Tonight is all yours and Richy's' she thought.  
  
She had caught herself a lot lately thinking about Angel, and all the handsome, and cute things about him, and in a way she felt guilty, for she was dating Richard now. Richard, with the cute dimly-smile, with the nice- talk, blue-box-presents, BMW-convertible, Rich-Richard. She sighed as she took her glass of champagne  
  
'Are you finished' he asked in a somewhat British accent.  
  
'Yes...I'm full' she said with a smile, 'But it was good...Really good'  
  
'I'm glad' he said, again with an accent.  
  
'Richard...have you...I mean...Since when do you talk with an accent?'  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Cordy. That comes out once in a while. I've told you that I went to College in England, right?'  
  
'Oh yes, sorry'  
  
'It's quite all right'  
  
She'd completely forgot about that. 'Oxford. Probably very strict, and dull, with books, and books, and well..more books. Giles-paradise, Wesley- Nirvana' she thought and smiled at the thought of the two former-watchers having the time of their loves with all those books...'  
  
Richard had driven her home after heir diner, and she'd even offered him to come in. She'd had a little chat with Phantom Dennis before she'd left, and it felt like the right thing to do, but he refused and kissed her good night. Despite the fact that she was somewhat disappointed she smiled; 'A true gentleman' she thought, 'wanting to do things the right way'. And she fell down on the couch. It didn't take long before Dennis handed her a can of diet coke.  
  
'Thanks Dennis!'  
  
Then she heard her answering machine, which Dennis had just turned on.  
  
'Cordy, it's me...' Angel's voice ran through her house...  
  
*-*-*  
  
..... PART TWO is on it's way :o)....... 


	2. part two

Title: Pet, Peaches and Patches  
  
Author: Aset  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
PART TWO  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
He'd called her about an hour and a half ago, and now he wished he hadn't .  
  
'Cordy, it's me...'  
  
It was stupid, jealous and desperate.  
  
'If you're home, please pick up...'  
  
She hadn't been home yet, and he knew they were still at the restaurant, but a moment he pictured her in bed with Richy. His memories fled back to her, as round as a balloon, and Wilson Christopher. He shrugged, and looked back to Connor in his arms, still crying;  
  
He hadn't tried her cell-phone. She'd probably turned it off anyway...  
  
'It's Connor... I don't know what's wrong with him.'  
  
It was lame, and he knew it. Connor had caught a little cold, and the little child cried a lot. Of course Angel was worried and overprotective, and he knew Cordy was too. Connor was like her own, and she loved him. Connor's fever was down, he'd just been fed and now it was time for his diaper-change. He was doing fine, but at the time, it seemed the only right thing to do...Call Cordelia... hearing her voice...  
  
'He keeps on crying... I've already fed him, his fever's down...I....I don't know what... Cordy, please call me when you get home..'  
  
*-*-*  
  
She sighed, took up her purse and car-keys and left her apartment behind, heading for the Hyperion. Angel had sound really concerned, and after all, it was Connor!  
  
'You're lucky, buster, that Richy is too much a gentleman to take advantage of a girl...' she said, getting behind the wheel.  
  
When she arrived at the Hyperion, she was surprised to find it in complete darkness, all lights turned off. She lit a lamp and made her way upstairs, to Angel's room.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
'Ray!' she cried, cradling the now lifeless body against her. His blood, dripping out of the stabwounds on his chest, and from the two tiny holes in his neck, coloured her skirt. It didn't really matter, she didn't care.  
  
They seemed normal when they'd arrived. Casual, like the others before them, until Ray had asked them about the money.  
  
'No money, no ring' he'd told them.  
  
'Show us the ring first...'  
  
And that's exactly what Ray'd done. They they'd attacked him. She'd seen the shining of the metal before it disappeared into Ray's body, making him scream, as blood changed the colour of his shirt. Then they'd knocked him out, and took the ring. Gilly had yelled, and she'd gotten a fist too. She'd laid there, in the corner, unconscious for a couple of minutes, then she saw the two men, hanging over Ray. But they weren't men anymore. Gruesome creatures of the night with long sharp teeth, yellow eyes and deformed foreheads. A clocking sound as they lowered over Ray's neck, blood dripping from their mouths.  
  
'Let's go' One of them said when he'd seen Gilly had regained consciousness..  
  
'And the girl?'  
  
'just leave her...'  
  
Ray was lying on the carpet, dead. They'd taken the ring, together with her lover's life. Gilly started to cry...  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Hey' he said as he heard her enter the room, 'he's asleep now' He looked down to his son, sleeping on his chest. He was sitting in his chair, somewhat sloughed, with a sleeping baby, drooling a little on his naked chest.  
  
'Adorable' she thought, and at the same time she was mad. Connor was fine, she on the other hand was tired...so very tired.  
  
'What was wrong?' she tried to sound not to angry, and honestly, she couldn't. Not at Angel, not when it concerned a sick little Connor.  
  
'I don't know I guess he was just tired' Angel looked at Cordy, beautiful as ever, then he added, 'and missing you'  
  
She started to smile a little. 'Touché' Angel thought.  
  
'Or maybe he's growing a teeth' he said.  
  
'Angel...he's only 5 months old' she sighed as she went to sit down on the bed.  
  
'Could you...put him in his bed? I'm starting to get a cramp' he asked as he gave her one of his melt-down-puppy-dog-looks.  
  
She smiled and took the sleeping child form his father's chest. Angel repressed his urge to purr when he felt her fingers running across his chest, scooping the baby up into her loving arms, pressing his against her warm, pounding chest.  
  
'You're tired' he said as he saw her yawn, stepping away from the cradle.  
  
She nodded, then said, 'I'm going home now'  
  
'is...is Richard still there?'  
  
'he just dropped me off at hoe after our dinner' she said in a monotone voice, followed by another yawn.  
  
'You can stay here tonight if you want to' he said, it's not sage to drive like that'  
  
'I'll be fine, Angel'  
  
but he'd already turned to his closed, pulling out some big T-shirt.  
  
'Here' he said a bit sheepish  
  
'What is this?'  
  
'A shirt... you know... to sleep in... for you'  
  
'Dork!' she thought, but didn't want to argue. She was too tired, and accepted Angel's offer to spend the night.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Richard sighed as he went to sit down in front of the TV, a can of beer in his hands. He just came from under the shower, regretting not accepting Cordy's offer to spend the night. He'd really fallen for her, but didn't want to rush, and besides 'never mix business with your private life' he thought as he switched channels, finally stopping by some documentary on Baroque artists in Flanders in the 16th and 17th century.  
  
He nipped of his beer as images of paintings of Rubens appeared, and went away again , then he picked up his phone, dialling a number he knew by heart..  
  
'Yeah, Boss, it's me.everything's going according to plan. she's practically eating out of my hand.'  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, quickly closing again, seeing the light in the room. She grumbled, and opened them again, and rubbed them as she stretched out. It wasn't the light that had woken her up, it had been Connor's laugher. He was still in his cradle, watching his father make funny faces.  
  
She smiled too. Normally she could have grumble some more and turned around, trying to get some more sleep, but this was Connor, cute as usual, and Angel, dorkish as usual, and really sweet playing with his child.  
  
Angel took Connor out of his crib, taking him over to the bad.  
  
'Look who's finally awake!' he said, dropping Connor in her arms; The little boy giggled., 'Good morning' Angel said, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. She started to blush.  
  
'This isn't Angel..' she thought, 'Angel kissed me!'  
  
'Eggs for breakfast?' He asked before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
'Fine' she said, turning her attention to the baby in her arms.  
  
She could hear the water running in the bathroom, and a couple of moments later, Angel came out, wearing sweatpants, his chest still naked, his hair still dripping; He quickly made his way over to the closet, taking out a T- shirt. He smiled at her.  
  
'Forgotten' he said somewhat sheepishly before making his way downstairs, leaving his male scent filling the room.  
  
'Is he hitting on me?' Cordy asked herself as she lifted Connor up, and got out of bed. 'No, it can't be!.He's my best friend'  
  
She put Connor back into his crib, while she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. Then picked up little Connor again, and started making her way downstairs too.  
  
-*-*-*  
  
'Amazing' he said as he looked at the light reflecting in the stone.  
  
'Yes.it's an.exclusive trinket'  
  
'How much?'  
  
'Like I said, 50 grands'  
  
'50?!?'  
  
'Just think of all the possibilies.It's a bargain.' the other man, dressed in expensive Italian designer clothes said, sitting down in front of his 'client', talking the ring and putting it away in a box.  
  
'And it has got the powers?'  
  
'That's just a matter of time now. I'm telling you.Give it a week, two week tops, then it'll be fully restored'  
  
'I'll give you 25'  
  
'50 is the prize, take it, or leave it' He didn't want to dispute about the prize. He know what the ring was capable of, or would be really soon, and he knew the man in front of him needed it.  
  
'40'  
  
'49'  
  
'45'  
  
'47'  
  
'deal' the man who named himself Raoul said as he shook the man's hand. It was still a whole lot of money but 3 grands less was 3 grands less.  
  
Raoul stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
'Expect me in tow weeks. you've got it at full-power-mode, and I'll have your money' he said before leaving.  
  
*-*-*  
  
When she came downstairs, she could hear him humming. Connor laughed as he recognised his father's voice, finally getting go of Cordy's necklace, reaching for the hair this time. Cordy's shriek, mostly out of surprise, made Angel turn away form the pan with eggs, greeting his seer and son with a brilliant smile.  
  
Even now it was a bit weird to her, seeing Angel smile. Sometimes it made her think Angelus had returned, but that thought would usually fade as quickly as it came. She just loved to see him smile. His LA-sincere- smile, often only for her and Connor to see. She wondered if he'd smiled like this in Sunnydale. She remembered how he'd laughed when she told him some stories about her and Devon, but that was - now she knew- only out of politeness. She was a friend of Buffy, his grand amour, and he wanted, needed to be nice. She'd been waiting for Devon, singer of Dingoes Ate My Baby, Cordy's boyfriend at the time, and he'd been at the Bronze too, as always waiting for Buffy.  
  
Cordy smiled. How naïve she'd been at the time.She could've had any man she wanted at that time, and had had a crush on Angel. no. no crush.. he was just more male meat. pretty male meat, and taken.by a little Slayer.  
  
It wasn't a secret Cordy didn't really like the little blonde, and maybe her crush on Angel was just a way of setting her title as Boyslayer. Buffy may knew how to dust vamps, and kill slimy demons, but she ruled as datingqueen. She was the heartbreaker of Sunnydale High, the girl boys dream about, the one they'd do anything for, if only she'd look at them. She'd been determined at the time to add the salty goodness of the mysteryman that was Angel to her list of conquers. Then Xander 'happened', then LA. And now she found herself crushing on Angel, for real , she realised. She loved being in love, but this was different.this was really different. This was Angel! Her best friend! And more, she was seeing someone now. a rich handsome rich sweet rich guy. She even got a ring.  
  
'Good morning to you too' she said, entering the kitchen, handing a crawling Connor to his dad.  
  
She wanted to gasp when she felt his cold fingers touching her hand, even though it was for only a second, but she didn't. She'd got used to it now. She smiled at him, grabbing a plate, taking some eggs and went to sit at the table.  
  
'Yummy' She said, her mouth still half-filled with Angel's cooking.  
  
'You like it?' he asked as he went to sit down, little Connor on his lap.  
  
'I've said so before, you're quite the cook for someone on a liquid diet'  
  
A little smile played briefly on his lips. She got a little smile on his face! It had faded away quickly, but that was okay. this was Angel. It was special enough he'd smiled, but it had been sincere.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: :o) hope you like it so far. I finally know where this is gonna go. *Smiling brightly *. But it may take a (long) while before I can write some more. I've got re-exams, and I really need to study some more now, how much I regret that.  
  
Anyway, reviews are always welcome ;o) ! as is a bèta!  
  
I'd like to make this story a little cross-over with Buffy, although that isn't really necessary. But I love to see Buffy and the Scoobies react on present Angel and Cordy and the relationship those two share (friends or even more). So please let me know what you guys think. Bring the Sunnydale gang in it or not? (I'm not a Buffy-hater, so don't really expect BuffyBash here, just don't like to think of possible B/A in the future. That's got to be A/C!!! But B/A in the past is okay by me ;o) )  
  
Greets,  
  
Aset :o) 


	3. part three

Title: Pet, Peaches and Patches  
  
Author: Aset  
  
°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
PART THREE  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Great' Richard sighed as he opened his newspaper. He was sitting at his kitchen-table, drinking his morning-coffee, still dressed in his pyjamas.  
  
'Man found dead in apartment' was the headline he was looking at.  
  
He cursed as he took a nip of his damping cup.  
  
The woman was still alive, the cops only found one body. Ray Fletcher. 34 years old.  
  
No mentioning of Gilly.This could end all wrong.  
  
He took up the phone, dialling a familiar number.  
  
'What have you done? Since when do we leave the trash down there?. I thought you're guys were gonna take care of it?' he was yelling now, 'And the girl?.you've completely forgot about her, haven't you? What if she's still out there?.'  
  
Richard sighed as he put the phone down again. This was not good.not good at all.  
  
He took up his cup again, and swallowed the brown hot liquid before looking at his watch. 9.30. He forced himself to stand up and walked into the bathroom. He'd be meeting Cordy for dinner at noon, and he had to stop at the florist first.  
  
'Roses' he thought, ' They always do the trick'  
  
And he disappeared into the bathroom, dreaming of his Cordelia.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Bloody Hell!' a familiar voice shouted as he entered the hotel. Since the owner was technically dead the trespasser had no problem entering the building, 'Poof's got a business'  
  
'Spike?' another voice asked from out in the shadows. It was Angel, sitting at Wesley's desk, sharpening a stake.  
  
'Angelus!' the bleach-haired vampire said with a smile.  
  
'It's Angel'  
  
'What ever'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Just paying a visit...Where's that hot cheerleader?' Spike said, changing the subject. He'd came to LA to try and forget about Buffy, but it wasn't really working...  
  
'If you mean Cordelia, she's upstairs with Connor' Angel replied dryly. He didn't like Spike being around, chip or no chip. And then of course, there was the whole matter of Connor and Darla. None of the Sunnydale-residents knew about that...  
  
'Connor?' Spike asked, a witty smile on his face.  
  
'My...uhm...her son' Angel said, deciding to play his cards differently and avoiding lots of irritating questions.  
  
'Barbie's got a child?'  
  
'Yeah...long story'  
  
'Who's the pap's?'  
  
'You don't know him...'  
  
'Cordy is going to kill me for this' he thought as he looked over to Spike. He knew something must be going on, otherwise Spike wouldn't be there, and otherwise Spike wouldn't be so...nervous.  
  
A little silence fell between them, and disappeared quickly as Fred and Gunn entered the lobby. The two went for some tacos in the park, and Fred was a fountain of words as usual. She was explaining the principles of quantum-physics to Gunn, then interrupted herself by greeting the two men in the lobby. Angel and Spike.  
  
'Hello, I'm Fred! Actually that's Winifred, but everyone calls me Fred.' Then a giggle from her, 'It's really nice to meet you'  
  
Spike, surprised by the spontaneity of the girl, smiled and gave her a kiss on the hand, glaring triumphantly at Angel, who sighed.  
  
'Fred, Gunn, this is Spike...my grandchilde'  
  
'Grandchilde? I didn't know Connor...oh.' Fred, who finally got the picture, took a few steps back.  
  
'Can I stake him?' Gunn asked, pulling a stake out of his pocket.  
  
'Hey!' Spike said, backing off.  
  
'He won't harm you...He can't...' Angel glanced sarcastically at Spike  
  
'What do you mean? He's got a soul too?'  
  
'No, just a chip.' Angel said, smiling now; 'Fred. Why won't you go and help Cordelia with HER son' Angel then said to Fred, raising his voice a little when he said 'her'  
  
'Her son? Oh, her son!' Fred said, then turned around;  
  
Gunn didn't say anything, but his look said a thousand words.  
  
'Whose son?' A voice behind them asked. It was Cordelia, beautiful as ever, walking down the stairs, Connor in her arms.  
  
'Wow, Cordelia!' Spike said, smiling. She didn't look like a woman who had just had a baby. She looked slim and gorgeous as ever.  
  
'Spike' she greeted the vampire, then walked on to Angel, giving Connor to him, 'I guess someone wants to be with daddy' she said as she handed over the baby.  
  
Spike smirked. 'Daddy.you let her call you like that? Poof's gone all soft!'  
  
'Why are you here, Spike?' Cordelia turned to him, looking him right in the eyes. She didn't really like the vampire, even though he was Angel's grandchilde.  
  
'Just paying you guys a visit' he said in an innocent voice.  
  
'Last time you visited, you tortured Angel for some stupid ring.'  
  
'It wasn't stupid!' Spike raised his voice. He remembered the Gem of Amara, and how he had dug up half of Sunnydale just to find it... But of course, that irritating Slayer and her friends had to interfere, that same slayer he had now fallen in love with. He'd lost his chip, but that didn't change it. He, Spike, was in love with the Slayer.  
  
'Well, if you're still looking for that stupid ring... Angel destroyed it' Cordy said, walking up to Angel and Connor, playing with the little boys hands, making baby noises.  
  
'I don't need that bloody ring!' Spike said defensively, even though he knew that was practically a lie. He still wanted the ring.the power.  
  
Gunn, feeling the tension in the room growing with the seconds, took Fred's hand and pulled her towards the door. They had still some errands to run.  
  
*-*-*  
  
There were a lot of people out on the street. market. Some cops mingled with the crowd, scaring off possible pickpockets. Gilly sighed and walked on. She'd been hiding out all night, after she'd run from the apartment, and Ray's dead body. She just ran, scared those 'things' waited for her. She'd considered going to a police-station, but then again, they wouldn't believe her if she told hem what she'd seen, and she would be considered Ray's murderer, and then of course they'd know about their 'business'.  
  
She'd left Ray's place, then went to her apartment, changing her clothes, then running again. It was useless staying there, for Big Boss knew where she lived.  
  
She'd nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Once more she was alone, once more she was a stranger in this hollow city.  
  
She hung around in the park, went to the pier, and when the sun started to set, she'd walked down to the marked place. It was summer, and she thought she'd be safer with people around her, so the market was the place to go.  
  
She was so busy looking around for Big Boss's men she didn't even notice the girl at the other side of the street, waving enthusiastically at her.  
  
'Gilly!' she finally yelled, crossing the street.  
  
'Oh my God.Fred?! Is it really you?' Gilly hugged the girl as she recognised her.  
  
'Yes, it's me all right! Still the same, merry old Fred!' she said with a giggle.  
  
'My God, you haven't changed a bit. What are you doing here? I heard.They said you'd disappeared or something.'  
  
'I did, but I'm back now.I live here, with friends.This is Charles' she said, taking Gunn by the hand, 'He's a friend of mine. We all work at our detective agency. well it's isn't exactly ours, Angel owns it. He's like our boss. oh no, that's Wesley, but Angel owns everything.' She paused to breathe.  
  
'Fred.' Gilly said as she started walking. Her interest was certainly raised as her former friend mentioned 'detective agency', 'It's really great to see you again' Gilly said in the sweetest voice possible.  
  
'So.You two know each other?' Gunn asked, still surprised by Fred's open reaction.  
  
'Gilly's from Texas too.Well, actually we lived in the same town.' Fred started her new monologue, but got cut of by Gilly.  
  
'We lived next to each other, and went to the same school'  
  
Gunn smiled. That explained it.  
  
'Why don't you come along to our office, so we can catch up?' Fred suggested,' You can meet Angel, and Wesley, and Cordelia.She's really pretty and funny and sweet. She's got a ghost. And little Connor. He's Angel's son, but he's still a baby and he's really sweet.'  
  
Gilly gratefully accepted as she followed her friend to the Hyperion, letting Fred do most of the talking.  
  
  
  
*-*-* 


	4. part four

Title: Pet, Peaches and Patches  
  
Author: Aset  
  
A/N: big THANKS to my great bèta *smiling very brightly*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
PART FOUR  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'Cor, prepare him a room.' Angel said in a sweet, yet demanding voice.  
  
'What?' she asked, astounded.  
  
'Prepare him a room...please?'  
  
'Yes, I got that, but What?!? I understand you two are like family, well...sort of...but last time I checked, you two didn't like each other, and he was ready to kill you for that stupid ring!' Cordy was still speechless, or so to speak  
  
'Cor...'  
  
'Angel...He's a bloodsucking fiend! And unlike you, he hasn't got a soul'  
  
'Cordy, he won't hurt us!'  
  
'Oh, it's not me I'm worried about...' she started,  
  
'Well, there's a change.' Spike interrupted her.  
  
'Shut up!' both Cordelia and Angel shouted.  
  
'I mean...we know how to use a steak... Connor doesn't.' She said as she slowly walked up to Angel, stroking the cheeks of the sleeping child in his arms.  
  
'No, but Spike can't...'  
  
'I won't touch the boy. Promise.' Spike said  
  
'He's got a chip.' Angel reminded Cordy as he threw yet another victorious glance in Spike's direction. 'Can't harm people.'  
  
Spike let him have his fun, even though he felt like telling them all right there the chip wasn't a problem anymore...  
  
'Oh...Good...But if I see you even thinking about hurting Connor... you're dust and that's also a promise.' she said.  
  
'Cor...Room?' Angel pleaded.  
  
'Fine! Fine.' she said as she walked up to the stairs, 'But I don't see why we can't put him in a hotel...' she added  
  
'This is a hotel.' Angel said softly in his defence, but she'd already left.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The tavern was almost empty, even though it was only around 11. A couple of men were sitting at the bar, a beer in front of each of them.  
  
Gilly sighed and looked over to Gunn, as Fred babbled on. The guy didn't seem bothered by his friend's never-ending tirade.  
  
Gilly was, always had been ever since she and her parents had moved and Fred had become her new neighbour, bothered by the girl's chatter.  
  
In a way she'd always envied Fred. She was smart, way smarter then she was, and when Fred had left for LA, she was like the town-hero. When she'd left, no one seemed to care, no one seemed to notice.  
  
Next point to be jealous of Fred at the time was her parents: nice, loving, caring people, always a smile on their face. Her parents ...Well...there was her father... drunk, most of the time, and mom had been out of the picture since she was five. Her stepmother never cared about her, only she and her son, Matthew, mattered... and daddy's money.  
  
It hadn't been the best years back there in Texas, but she never gave up hope. LA promised to be better; a new chance, a new life. But that soon turned out to be an illusion, another disappointment in her young life. She took up her soda and drank as she returned to Fred's monologue. She was talking bout some new weapon she'd designed, and then changed the subject to this new website...  
  
Gilly sighed again...this was going to be a long, long night...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Only five minutes later Cordelia was back downstairs. She found Spike eyeing Connor, asleep in his crib. Angel was nowhere to be found.  
  
'You're back soon.' the vampire said, his eyes never leaving Connor.  
  
'Well I've got an elsewhere to be.' She said, putting down her purse, 'Richard is picking me up in five minutes.' She said, a radiant smile on her face.  
  
'Richard?'  
  
She nodded, showing him the ring shining on her finger. 'Richard Groenenbergh, son of the president of Groenenbergh inc., and. my boyfriend'  
  
'And daddy to the little one?' Spike guessed  
  
'Who? Oh, no! Angel is jealous enough as it is... Where is he anyway?'  
  
'In the office...jealous?'  
  
'Uhuh...'  
  
'Why should he be jealous if he isn't the father?'  
  
'What?!' Cordy turned to him, a large question mark spread over her face  
  
'The baby...Your son...who's the father?'  
  
And Cordy's question mark got bigger....  
  
'Angel told me I didn't know him so...'Spike continued  
  
'Excuse me? Did he tell you he was MY son?' She was flattered, no denial there, but it's not the sort of thing you just go lie about. She might be some kind of mother to him, but Angel was his father, his real father!  
  
'Uhu...' Spike said, tickling Connor's cheeks.  
  
'Angel!' Cordelia yelled. 'Angel!'  
  
*-*-* 


	5. part five

Title: Pet, Peaches and Patches  
  
Author: Aset  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
PART FIVE  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In a nice, clean hotel-room a young man was sitting on a chair near the window, playing on his guitar. It sounded good, great even. In the room next door a couple were arguing, but the man wasn't really bothered. He had his music. As he looked out the window, seeing some children play in the park across the street, he didn't regret leaving LA, and the life he'd built up there. Being a lawyer, that hasn't changed, only his employer. Instead of the mighty law firm Wolfram and Hart, the name on his business- cards now read 'Bellington's ', the senior partners were no longer part of the picture here, Joan Bellington ruled now. And instead of Lilah Morgan he had to work with Frank Sear, a surly man in his mid-forties, and a part of Bellington's since the 1980's.  
  
Lindsey sighed as he stilled the strings and put his instrument away. He'd come to Boston to start his life anew, and so far he was doing great. One of the best things was that he hadn't been meeting the forces of darkness anymore... no demons, no vampires, and best of all, no Angel. He didn't really like the souled-vampire, in fact he pretty much hated his guts. After all, he cut off his hand... That problem was now solved but still....  
  
He didn't really miss LA. 'Boston is where my future is' he'd decided when he'd arrived, and later on he was able to add ' and the woman I love'. The one who'd found the key to his heart had been Jessica, a pretty brunette with blue eyes, a photographer for a local newspaper, and daughter to Joan Bellington.... Lindsey sighed as he took up her photo form the cupboard, caressing the forms of her perfect figure before putting it down as the phone rang....  
  
*-*-*  
  
Richard Groenenbergh was driving in his brand-new BMW Z3, ready to pick up his date for yet another fabulous evening.  
  
He had it al planned.... Flowers, a diner at some expensive restaurant, a walk through the park with moonlight as their guide, or maybe he'd take her to some place quiet, overlooking the city.  
  
He knew that this was supposed to be strictly business, but still.... too bad it had to be her. He looked at the ring in his hand....it looked exactly like the rind he'd given to her. He thought back to that moment as he stopped at the crossroad. She'd been thrilled, and had given him a quick kiss, followed by some giggles, and then that megawatt smile of hers.  
  
He'd do the switch tonight. No need to postpone it any longer; Big Boss was waiting and he'd only get more hurt...he was falling for her, big time...  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Angel!' she yelled, waking up Connor from his peaceful sleep.  
  
'Stop yelling! You're waking the baby! I'm here!' Angel said as he hurried over to them, picking up the baby, soothing him.  
  
'Well... since Connor is MY son as you so eagerly informed Spike, that shouldn't really pose a problem then, should it?' Cordy asked him with a smile on her face, but there was a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
'Cordy...' Angel said as he let out an unnecessary breath.  
  
'Angel...I have no idea...He's your son!'  
  
'I know...'  
  
'Your son?! You...and the cheerleader?' Spike exclaimed in a voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
'Connor's my son, yes.' Angel sighed again, and looked over to Cordy with pleading eyes, but she just turned away, picking up her purse and waving to them as she walked over to the door  
  
'Have a nice evening y'all! I'm off on my date with Richard!' she said before she left.  
  
No she didn't want to be a part of this. She'd have a nice chat with Angel later on, but right now... Richard was waiting, with his nice clothing and very nice car, ready to take her to nice and exclusive places... just the way she liked it...  
  
*-*-*  
  
''You...had a baby?' Spike asked, then looked up to the ceiling and exclaimed,' Thank you! Can't I have one normal person in my family?!'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Sorry, didn't mean the kid'  
  
'I know...'  
  
'So...'  
  
Angel sighed as he walked over to the couch, Connor still in his arms, and started the story from the beginning, bringing Spike up to date, and cleared out the previous misunderstandings.  
  
*-*-* 


	6. part six

*-*-*-* PART SIX *-*-*-*  
  
'Hey, we're back!' Gunn announced as they entered the hotel.  
  
Spike and Angel were seated on the couch, Connor on Spike's lap. They were caught up in a conversation...  
  
'And we've brought some more company.' Gunn then continued, gesturing at Gilly who was standing shyly behind Fred.  
  
Angel and Spike smiled at the girl.  
  
'She's an old friend of mine... well, not old of course... She's from back home...my old home that is now right? Is it okay if she's staying over?' Fred asked  
  
'I...' Angel stammered  
  
'Thanks!' Fred continued, dragging Gilly towards the stairs, ready to give her the tour of the house.  
  
'Don't ask.' Gunn said with a sigh as he went to sit down with Angel and Spike, 'We ran into her at the market... Cordelia's not at home?'  
  
'She's on a date.' Spike said, a smile covering his face. Angel just looked down, sadness to be read on his.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Lindsey sighed as he put the phone down and went into his bedroom, pulling a suitcase from under the bed. He wished he didn't have to do this, but they needed his help. And besides, he owed that to Richard... After all, he only saved his life, and lent him money... Now it was his turn to help out, and he swore he'd try, even if that meant going back to LA. He remembered Angel, and how he himself had swore not to return to LA again, but he just had to now... This was different, and as long as he didn't run into Angel, or Wolfram and Hart too for that matter, things would be fine.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
It was only one o'clock when he came home. He tossed his jacked over the chair, put on some music, then allowed himself to relax and sunk into the couch. He was smiling. His simple trick had worked, and she hadn't even noticed. He'd asked her to see the ring again... 'Because the jeweller called me...there might have been a misunderstanding.' and he told her a little story about a couple who had chosen a ring, and had it engraved, but now the jeweller had sold the ring to someone else etc., etc., and he should check if it wasn't the wrong ring he'd bought...  
  
As he got it in his hand, he had dropped it on the floor and made the change.  
  
'Big boss can be proud.' He said as he opened a can of beer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Beep beep...beep beep...beep beep..' He heard while he was playing volleyball on the beach... He'd been there all day long, playing in the sand with Connor, rubbing Cordy's back with sunscreen so she wouldn't burn. It was all to perfect...  
  
The beeping continued as the image slowly faded away, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. His alarm clock... Why did he buy that again?  
  
He grumbled as he turned it off, and turned on the little lamp beside his bed.  
  
10.30 am... He sighed as he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He wanted to be downstairs when Cordy arrived. He wanted to be there when she'd tell them all what a horrible evening it had been, and that she'd broken up with Richard, at least that's what he was hoping for. That was what he had been hoping from the start.  
  
'And when it's over', he said, 'I'm gonna be there for her.'  
  
*-*-*  
  
It was already past eleven, and she still hadn't showed up, or called or...  
  
He sighed as his unbeating heart cracked again...it wouldn't take too long anymore or it would brake completely, and fall apart into little pieces, hard to fix again...  
  
She'd probably be with Richard, still together after an evening, and the night that had followed.  
  
'Or', so he thought a bit later, 'she could've had a vision, and Dennis couldn't phone 'cause the lines are dead...'  
  
A beat, then he hit the sewers...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Gilly smiled as she went to sit down at the kitchen-table with Gunn and Fred. Although the killers had hunted her down even in her dreams, she felt a whole lot better, knowing she was relatively safe here, or at least she hoped to be.  
  
'Morning.' She said in response to Fred's broad smile and happy cheers, and Gunn's modest 'Good Morning.'  
  
'Slept well?' Gunn asked her. Somehow he thought there was more to it then the girl had told them the other night, about a relationship that went wrong, and getting fired and all...  
  
'Fine.' she said, as she gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Fred handed her.  
  
A silence fell between them, and even Fred didn't know what to say anymore. She felt something was wrong...something changed about Gilly.  
  
'Good Morning.' the silence was broken when Wesley entered.  
  
'Morning Wes.'  
  
'Morning English!'  
  
Gilly just smiled shyly until Fred introduced her to the ex-watcher.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Cor?!' he asked loudly as he knocked at her door, but there was no answer. No yelling from her to stop knocking, no footsteps running towards the door, no hushed voices, ... nothing...  
  
'Cordelia, open up!' he yelled again, but his calls were only answered by the silence. Then the door flew open.  
  
'Thanks Dennis.' Angel said, entering the apartment he found her in the bedroom, fast asleep. Angel smiled, she was safe and there was no sign of Richard. He couldn't even smell him.  
  
'Angel?' A faint whisper escaped her throat as she saw a figure standing in her room... The image was blur, and on top of it, the lights were dimmed.  
  
'Hey...' he said, suddenly embarrassed he'd rushed in there, actually for no reason, 'you okay?' he added, showing her his concern...  
  
'No...'  
  
*-*-* 


	7. part seven

*-*-* PART SEVEN *-*-*  
  
'What did he do to you?' Angel asked, his voice revealing the anger he felt deep inside. If that bastard had tried to hurt her, he'd be dead in no time... or no, he'd suffer...  
  
'He didn't do anything, Angel... I just don't feel well...'  
  
'Oh... So, you're not okay?'  
  
'No... I'm not okay' she said in a soft voice as she looked at him. Her face was pale, her eyes were red, from crying he presumed, and it seemed like she was shaking a bit.  
  
'What's wrong then?' he asked as he went to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
'I... I just don't feel well...Everything's spinning...' she looked at him and tried to force a smile to make him know she could handle it. But she knew that wouldn't make him leave, and in a way she didn't want him to leave...  
  
'Want me to call a doctor?'  
  
'No...' she really smiled now,' But since you're here now, I'd appreciate some company..'  
  
*-*-*  
  
Lindsey sighed as he laid down on the bed, his suitcase still closed on the table. He'd arrived this morning in LA. Richard had picked him up himself in a shiny new Mercedes. He'd changed. He wasn't his high-school pal anymore, he'd grown out of his sporty outfits and changed them for expensive designer clothing. But his character had changed too ;  
  
He'd gotten Lindsey back to LA for a favour.  
  
'Find her for me, Linsey', he'd said.  
  
'I.I love her.' He'd admitted to his old friend, but somehow Lindsey felt this was a lie.  
  
He'd gotten a name, a file, some pictures,. He wanted to refuse, but he couldn't. Richard had saved his life once, and had helped him out financially more than once.  
  
He sighed again and got up, walking over to his suitcase, unpacking.  
  
***  
  
'Staying here ?' he asked the pale figure in the bed.  
  
'Please.' She pleaded.  
  
He couldn't refuse. Not because she looked so helpless, but just because it was her. It still stroke him how much she'd changed since her High School days. From Queen of bitchyness to queen of his heart, a position previously occupied by Buffy. He still loved Buffy, that wouldn't change, but she wasn't. she wasn't her. The love he and Buffy had experienced had been overwhelming and all-consuming. A flame so bright, it had burnt like it would never die, so large. And it had been true and sincere, but the flame had slowly diminished, until Cordy had come along, practically forced her way into his life, and became his link to humanity. She was the one who had tought him to drink coffee, she was the one willing to forgive the horrible things he'd done to her when he'd taken that drug, she was the one who played Connor's mom. no, she was Connor's mom.  
  
A smile played on his face as he went to sit down on the bed next to her.  
  
She had lit a candle in his heart. A little flame, shining very brightly. He loved her, and it hurt. It hurt not to be with her, it hurt to see her with someone else. And then of course there was the fear. Yes, he was scared ; ;. Scared of loosing her, and scared to have her too. Angelus.  
  
He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her beautiful face as he took an unnecesary breath. He hated to see her like this.  
  
'Do you want me to get you something ?' he finally asked, looking into her eyes, and the pain he read in them hurt him deeply.  
  
'No. no, just stay with me, please.'  
  
***  
  
'Please, Fred.' Gilly pleaded through her tears, 'help me'.  
  
Fred gave her a weak smile, caressing Gilly's hair in an attempt to comfort her old neighbour. For once, Fred was lost for words. 'Don't worry, we'll help you.' she finally said.  
  
Gilly had finally found the courage to tell her big secret, and the other Texan had listened in silence, sharing the grief. She felt Fred and her friends could help her, even though they seemed a bit weird. Maybe it was the weirdness that made her talk, she didn't really know, but it was a relief. Fred hadn't been that surprised or grossed out, she just had been silent and comprehensive. A true friend, one like she always wanted to have.  
  
'We'll help you out.' Fred said again, handing her a tissue as she stroked the strands of hair out of Gilly's face, and somehow Gilly believed her.  
  
***  
  
Richard laughed as he thought back of his meeting with Lindsey McDonald ;  
  
'What a loser he's become,' He tought, 'Vice President of Special Projects at Wolfram and Hart. yeah right !' He didn't seem that special now, not that he ever had. Richard had been smarter at school, but it was Lindsey who got the girls.  
  
'Well, let him get this one.' he thought as he let out a light chuckle.  
  
***  
  
She'd fallen asleep again, her body wrapped in blankets, and pressing against his cool skin. She was feverish and her skin had turned even more pale. Angel brushed aside the strands of hair which had fallen in her face and stuck to her skin, wettened by the little pearls of salty water covering her forehead. She felt hot, and he was worried. He hated to see her like this, and he would rush her over to a hospital as soon as the sun would set, hell even now, but she wouldn't let him. Somehow she thought it was different or it would pass.  
  
He'd call a doctor, he decided, as soon as she would wake up.  
  
He could feel her stirr, a moan escaping her lips. She was dreaming, and he could hear her whisper his name. He gently wrapped his arms closer around her, and whispered to her. Slowly she fell silent again and slept on. Angel let out an unnecessary sigh. He felt helpless, and he hated it.  
  
***  
  
'Who's that little boy ? Who's that sweet little boy here ?'  
  
Connor laughed as he saw the man in front of him making funny faces, talking in a funny voice. It was just Spike, looking really sweet playing with Angel's kid.  
  
'If he starts to cry, I'll stake you.' Gunn said, eyeing the bleech-haired vampire from across the room.  
  
'Hey, relax!' Spike said, 'I'm not.I'm not even touching the little tyke!'  
  
Somehow Spike really didn't like the Afro-American who was watching him. He didn't like people who threatened to stake him.  
  
'Even that bloody watcher is nicer.' he thougth as he picked up Connor's bear, playing with the toy. Before Gunn could say something else, they were interupted by Wesley and Fred.  
  
'Yay, finally some action. Playtime's over kid..' he muttered, giving the bear back to Connor.  
  
***  
  
Her fever had fallen again, and the nausea was almost gone too, but the paleness was still there, together with the headache. It was like a vision aftermath, but one of the kind that wouldn't go away.  
  
She'd woken up about an hour ago, feeling his strong arms around her, protecting her, and it felt nice, really nice.  
  
'Hey.' He'd whispered into her hair, brushing a kiss upon it.  
  
'Hey.' She said, her voice still only a whisper.  
  
'How are you feeling ?'  
  
'Better now.' She said as she turned around, looking into Angel's beautiful face, and his soft eyes, filled with worry.  
  
They'd agreed that she'd see a doctor if it wasn't better in the morning.  
  
***  
  
A/N: okay, sorry it took so long, but hey, school's back for me too and I really need to study this year :'( 


	8. part eight

*-*-*  
  
Part eight  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
She'd finally agreed on seeing a doctor, but except from a little cold he couldn't find anything. Some syrup, some pills and lots of sleep and she'd be back in the running she'd said. Angel had simply smiled. Cordy would be just fine. And he hadn't even really minded that Richard had called. He had asked her out again, but she'd said she wasn't feeling well, so he didn't bother anymore. She was asleep again soon after that call, and Angel went into the kitchen, where Dennis handed him a glass of blood.  
  
'Thanks Dennis', he said, feeling a gentle breeze, 'She's asleep now. The doctor said she'd be fine.' he said as he went to sit down. 'But I don't know.' he thought. Her skin had gotten even paler, even though the fever was gone. But she was weak. He was scared the doctor was wrong, that this wasn't just a normal cold. He let out a sigh as he ran his hands though his hair. He didn't know why. Because he felt so helpless, or just because he loved her.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Boss, it's me. It's working.' he said over the phone, 'yes, . Don't worry. I'll get the girl.'  
  
Richard was at home, sitting on his terrace, nipping of his whiskey. He'd called Cordelia, finding out she was ill. It was working like a charm. The ring slowly taking over her powers, slowly destroying her immune system in the process, letting illness reign freely, eventually possibly leading to her death. Somehow he regretted it. She was pretty, very pretty, and nice. But he'd learnt to accept it. This was business, business as usual.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Vamps?' Gunn asked, more a rhetorical question, after hearing how Gilly's lover was murdered.  
  
'Possibly, yes.' Wesley said, pushing his glasses back in place after having them cleaned.  
  
'And that boss.'  
  
'Human, most likely.'  
  
'Wolfram and Hart?'  
  
'I don't know... We can't find any relations between them.'  
  
'What's that?' Spike asked, opening his mouth for the first time since Wesley had taken them to his office, telling them Gilly's story while the girls were up in Gilly's room.  
  
'What's what?' Gunn asked, looking over to the bleach-haired vampire.  
  
'Wolfram and Heart?'  
  
'Wolfram and Hart,' Wesley corrected, 'Is a law firm.'  
  
'Bad company.' Gunn added.  
  
'They help out the.bad guys in this city.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'So what do we do?'  
  
'Inform Angel and find that Boss.' Wesley suggested.  
  
'Where's peaches anyway?' Spike asked  
  
'He's with Cordelia', Gunn said, 'She's ill.'  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
Lindsey flipped through the pages of the file in front of him. There were so many details, details of her personal life, of her friends and family. It reminded him of his time at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
'Gillian Reid. Date of birth 09-07-1980, Illinois. Parents: Don Reid and Janet Anderson..'  
  
He sighed. The girl had disappeared only a couple of days ago. 'This is gonna be a piece of cake.' he muttered in a voice filled with sarcasm as he took up his pencil to make some notes.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
CORDY'S POV  
  
  
  
I'm feeling terrible. My head is still thumping, my back and my throat are soar. One positive thing: the nausea is gone, the fever is down.  
  
Angel's still in the living room with Dennis. He's been here all night by my side, worrying about me, holding me. I know he's still worried, and to be honest, so am I. The doctor's been here, but it's no use. It's like when I was still 100% human, visions slowly killing my brain cells one by one.Only now, I don't know what's killing me.  
  
I can hear Angel whispering in the living room. I guess he's calling Wes or Gunn again, telling them I'm better, and checking on Connor.  
  
Spike. he's still there too. Don't ask me why, but he just showed up one day and didn't leave. Not that I really mind. He's a good puppy now, barking but no biting, just the way I like them! Oh God, now I'm sounding like I actually like him! * Sigh*  
  
Richard called too, asking me out again. I told him I couldn't, that I wasn't feeling well. He just said 'oh, another time then sweetheart'. I guess his crush is over. Angel was right, again.  
  
My thoughts are abruptly ended as the sneering pain flew though my head.  
  
'A vision, great! Just what I need' I mutter, but it wasn't a vision this time, just a headache.  
  
I guess I must have passed out then, I don't really remember. All I know is waking up again, looking into Angel's eyes. He'd placed a cool cloth on my forehead, trying to take down the fever, which had returned once more.  
  
I try to speak, but my throat is soar and my voice a mere whisper. Angel placed a finger on my mouth, then replaced it with his lips.  
  
'It'll be all right,' he said, softly caressing my cheek, brushing away the tears that had found their way down.  
  
'I promise I'll make it stop.'  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
As the days flew by, the situation only got worse. The doctor came and went, and in the end they didn't bother to call him anymore. It was magic, that was for sure. Lorne had dropped by, but he couldn't help her. Angel had moved in with her, taking care of her, and Connor, who was still at the hotel.  
  
Spike helped Wesley, Gunn and Fred with their investigation and helped them taking care of Connor in Angel's absence, and Gilly. He also took care of briefing Angel as soon as another lead was found. They were researching Ray, and Big Boss, but the results were poor to say the least. Gilly was helping the best she could, but it didn't really help.  
  
On top of that, there was Cordy's illness.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
Lindsey looked at Richard, who was smiling brightly. Lindsey had found a lead to the girl. He'd contacted some old friends of his, and he's seen her at the mall with a girl and a guy he'd seen with Angel once. He didn't like the thought that the girl was linked to the souled vampire. 'Great job, Lindsey. Now I want you to get her to.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'No?'  
  
'I'm sorry Rich, I've done what you asked me. I got you the girl, the address where to find her. My job is done.'  
  
'But Lindsey.'  
  
'Why are you so interested in her anyway?'  
  
'I love her.'  
  
'No you don't.'  
  
'No, I don't, but that's not really any of you business now is it? If I want to kill her off, that's my thing, and now I know where to find her, so yes, thank you then, Lindsey!'  
  
  
  
*-*-* 


	9. part nine

Part nine  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
His heart beat at an incredible rate, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was nervous, and his hands were sweating as he opened the door. He hesitated a bit before stepping in, but then his step became more and more resolved. He'd hesitated long enough, time to do some good.  
  
He took a deep breath before walking down the stairs, entering the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. He'd expected to find the vampire there, together with that pretty girl, his seer. Instead he got an empty lobby.  
  
He looked again, then decided to leave again.  
  
'Don't go!' a voice behind him called out, 'If you're here to see Angel...I'm sure he'll be back soon!'  
  
It was a young girl. The same one he'd seen at the mall with Gilly. 'Or did you come to see Cordy? Of course you're here for her...Why else would a handsome man like you come down here?'  
  
'I...Uhm...I'm here to see Gillian.'  
  
'Gilly?' the girl said in a panicked voice.  
  
'She's not in,' a man said, ' What are you doing here, Lindsey?'  
  
'Gunn... I'm here to help.'  
  
'You helping us? Now why is it that I don't believe you?'  
  
'Fine...You solve it yourself, but don't blame me if he kills her off...' Lindsey said, walking back to the door.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
He just got under the shower when he heard it...the annoying ringing... the phone. He sighed, but remained where he was, enjoying the hot water running over his body, massaging his skin.  
  
After four rings the phone kept silent as the answering machine started to play  
  
'Hi, this is Richard. I'm not in right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP!' Then the bleep followed.  
  
'Richard, it's me,' a deep male voice ran though the apartment, 'I'm expecting you in my office in an hour. It's about the girl and my ring. Be there!'  
  
He cursed as he turned off the water and reached for a towel. He wanted to quit it all right there, and for the first time in his life, he really hated himself. He hesitated a moment to call Cordy, or Lindsey, to apologise, but didn't. It was over... Probably already to late to save Cordelia... But it was also to late to quit.  
  
He got dressed and combed his hair, then took Gilly's file and left to meet Big Boss once more.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
They were seated in the lobby... Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Gilly, Lindsey and Spike with Connor on his lap. They all were silent, listening to what Lindsey had to tell them. Gunn and Wesley remained calm and very sceptic, knowing Lindsey's past. Gilly had started to cry, scared as she was, and was seated next to Fred, who was trying to comfort her  
  
'So that's all?'  
  
Lindsey nodded, 'I don't know what he's up to, but expect badness.'  
  
'I still can't believe that Richard is involved.' Fred uttered, picturing the kind and handsome guy and how happy he made Cordy.  
  
'Well, Angel's right in the end.' Gunn said.  
  
'What do we do now?' Gilly asked as she dried her tears.  
  
'I think it's best if we get you out of here, Gillian. The man knows where you are now, so...'  
  
'I have to leave?' her voice was filled with despair.  
  
'No, just leave the Hyperion...' Gunn said, getting Wesley's plan  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'You and Fred can stay over at my place.' Wesley said, getting a dirty look from Gunn, but the girls smiled happily, and nodded.  
  
They went up to pack their bags, taking Connor, who had fallen asleep, with them.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Yay, L.A.' Buffy muttered as she tossed the dust of her jacket and put her stake away. She'd only arrived in L.A about half an hour ago, and this was the second vampire she'd dusted. She continued her walk along the streets of the big city, moving towards the Hyperion Hotel. At least, that's what she planned to do when she left Sunnydale. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore. Last time she came to L.A, Angel had been angry with her, and the time they'd spent together after she'd came back from the dead had been intense to say the least. Besides, the chance that Spike had run off to L.A was quite small too.  
  
'Why am I looking for him anyway?' she asked herself, 'It's not like...like I love him.No pointy teeth for me anymore!'  
  
She stood still for a moment as she saw the large building appearing if front of her. The Hyperion Hotel....  
  
She took a deep breath and stepped though the gates.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
Wesley and Gunn pulled Lindsey into the office, ready to lecture him. They'd both grown pretty fond of Gilly and they didn't want to see her get hurt, not to mention killed.  
  
Spike sighed as he looked around the empty lobby, and got up, heading for the kitchen  
  
'Yuck, pigs blood!' he said, his face expressing utter disgust as he spat out the red substance, and poured the remaining liquid into the sink.  
  
'Still craving on the humans, Spike?' a voice behind him asked, causing him to jump.  
  
'Buffy?!' he said surprised as he saw the blonde girl standing in the door- entrance.  
  
'So this is where you've been hiding out?'  
  
'I'm not hiding...I'm...paying a visit to my sire...' he squirmed, heading back towards the lobby.  
  
'Dru? I thought she dumped you?'  
  
'I mean the poof,' he said, 'if you're here looking for him...He's not in.'  
  
Spike went to sit down on the couch, lighting a cigarette.  
  
'Oh...' she said, sounding more disappointed then she intended. She didn't come to see Angel. She came to see him...Spike. He'd left her, and Dawnie, behind after Sweet, the musical demon, had left, and he'd kissed her. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and it killed her.  
  
'He's with the cheerleader.' He said indifferently as he inhaled from his cancer stick.  
  
'Angel's with Cordelia?'  
  
'Yeah...bummer, right? The big clad hunk is running off with the cheerleader, and you're left with me.' Spike said in a voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
'Actually...I came looking for you.' She said as she felt a light blush creeping up her cheeks, but Spike didn't seem to notice.  
  
'Well luv, you found me.' He said.  
  
An uneasy silence fell between then, which was broken when Gunn, Wesley and Lindsey left the office.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Hey.' He whispered as he saw her opening her eyes.  
  
She forced a weak smile as their eyes locked.  
  
'How are you feeling?'  
  
'Like I've been hit by ten visions at the same time.' the smile kept on playing on her lips even though she still felt miserable, and he returned the smile. Filled with compassion he took her hand is his and pressed a soft kiss upon it.  
  
'You look tired.' She said, taking in his pale features.  
  
Although she was right he reassured her he was fine, and in a way he was, as long as he was with her, and as long as she was safe.  
  
'You don't have to stay here.'  
  
'I don't mind...'  
  
'What about Connor?'  
  
'He's fine...Spike's with him'  
  
'You left him with Spike?'  
  
'Fred's there too...' he gave her an apologising look  
  
She just smiled, then dosed back off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
'Buffy.' Wesley greeted his former working partner, although he wasn't really happy to see the Sunnydale-resident. He didn't want to be reminded of his past... his father... his failures.  
  
'Hello Wesley.' Buffy said.  
  
Gunn cleared his throat, not wanting to be left out.  
  
'Oh, sorry...Buffy, this is Charles Gunn, one of our associates...and this is Lindsey McDonald... an old friend of ours...'  
  
'Hi.' the slayer said.  
  
'So, what brings you to our merry little town?' Gunn asked  
  
Buffy couldn't really think of an answer, and she felt a slight blush spread over her cheek.  
  
'I'm here to see my fa...' she started  
  
'She's here to see me.' Spike interrupted.  
  
Buffy felt eyes burning... the gazes of the others, and her own eyes, fighting back tears. She wasn't the emotional type, but this was what Spike could do to her. She longed for him, and loved him too in a way, but her love for Spike was different from her love for Angel.  
  
'Spike is still curse-free,' she thought, 'and he's not in the army...' she continued, remembering Riley as she summed up all the good things about Spike.  
  
She could feel the blush spread over her face, and once more the Slayer was lost for words.  
  
'We're done!' two girls came rushing down the stairs, providing the distraction Buffy wanted so badly.  
  
'Fred, Gilly.this is Buffy.' Wesley said, slowing the two down.  
  
'Buffy...like in Angel's old girlfriend? Oh, it's so cool to meet you!' Fred jumped up to Buffy, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Gilly just smiled, shy as ever.  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
  
  
CORDY'S POV  
  
  
  
I know they are worried, and to be honest I am too. Worried and scared. I can feel the life leaving me, dripping out like a leak in a pot. Angel and the rest are tying to help me, to stop it all, but they've got other problems too. Namely a guy who everybody calls 'Big Boss' and Richard. Yes, my Rich.  
  
It's Lindsey McDonald who let us in on this one. Actually he just entered the office, and offered his help in Gilly's case. Richard had ordered him to find Gilly, but Lindsey smelled it was dirty and teamed up with us.  
  
Angel wasn't too happy about it at first, but he's learnt to accept it and 'be friends'.  
  
He doesn't know I know this all. He's told me everything when he was sitting by my side, thinking I was asleep or so. But I'm awake. I'm weak, but alive and awake. I know that, despite Gilly's problem, they're researching. Wesley even phoned Willow, although I told him not to. I don't want them to know. I'm sure they've got their own problems. Besides...me dying? I've been there before! We'll work it out...  
  
Angel brought Connor along yesterday. He's grown so much, even though it was only a week ago since I last saw him. Of course I couldn't hold him, or come really near him, but it felt good just to see the little Angel. I'm thinking he's brought him over to let me say goodbye. I know I mustn't go there, but I have no other choice. I'm dying, or I will if they can't find a way to help me.  
  
The Scoobies will arrive soon, helping out. Probably just Willow and Xander. The rest is needed in Hellmouthcity, taking care of the vamps and Dawn.  
  
Buffy's already here in LA, in search of Spike.  
  
She's in love with him, I can tell. Why would she follow that idiot otherwise?  
  
Maybe I should talk to her. Ask her how it is to die, if it hurts...  
  
A tear finds its way down my cheek and I sigh. I can feel a cool finger brush it away only to replace it with a soft kiss. It's Angel who has taken his place again next to me, holding my hand.  
  
He 'ssht' me, and softly I dose off again, surrendering to the tiredness. I hear Angel whispering to me.  
  
'Hang on, Cor, just hang on. We'll help you out... We need you back.' Then, just before I fall back asleep, 'I love you.'  
  
Or was that already a dream?  
  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: first, as usual, a very very big thank you to my bèta Mel, and to my friends, for support etc And second. It'll take me a while to update this story (I'll try to hurry) due to this tiny, annoying writer's block. Sorry, maybe extra reviews will help ;o) Anyway, have fun, and I'll try to update asap.  
  
Aset 


End file.
